Born Lucky
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: based on tomorrows episode of Casualty. Contains major character death as I found out who dies! CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Hey guys! Sorry it has been ages since I last wrote but I have recently started a level 3 childcare course and my coursework is very intense at college so I don't get much time to write anything. Also, I cannot believe it is Jeff's last episode tomorrow!**

**i am addingin a extra bit for a guest who is bullying me via messages this is my response so leave me alone coward! Dear annoyed reader (guest) i like how you have hiddenyour reL name and attack me through reviews! I was no wear near rude to you and i did take your idea on board ergo the description change with a warning and as for the last comment you sent to me saying i should be put down and sent to hell! Soooooo childish! Love Katie x**

This fan fiction is based on tomorrow's Casualty episode.

Main characters;

Lily, Ethan, Tess, Connie, Jeff, Dixie and Ash.

**Lily's flat**

Lily stood next to her moped outside her flat. She could not believe that it wouldn't start and she was now waiting for Ethan who had agreed to pick her up on the way in.

She heard a car coming along so looked in hope as a blue Holby City NHS Mini bus Connie climbed out the passenger side and opened the back to reveal Tess and Ash.

"Hello Lily, Ethan told me you were running late so I said we would leave early and head straight over. I'm taking us to another ED to show you what will happen if you don't all communicate as a team." Connie spoke.

"Oh okay." Lily replied as she climbed into the car people carrier and sat next to Tess who was now sitting in between Lily and Connie.

**Holby City Country Lanes**

It was ten minutes into the journey and Lily was checking the map with Tess.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ethan stop we missed the turn." Lily announced.

"What?" Ethan replied turning round taking his eyes of the road for a second too long.

Next thing that happened was blackness.

**Connie's POV**

_I opened my eyes, my head pounding, wrist throbbing. I looked at my colleagues all except Tess were trapped. I gently unclipped my seat belt and lowered myself over the top of Lily. Once I hit the floor I moved over to Ethan._

**Tess' POV**

_I quickly followed Connie's move and got to work assessing Lily, she was crying, absolutely scared as she repeatedly cried out for Ethan._

"_Lily, are you okay, can you get up?" I asked her._

_Lily shock her head, I can't feel my legs she told me as more tears left her eyes._

As Lily lie as still as she could Tess made her way slowly over to Ash who also had not moved since the collision.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Tess asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm stuck, when we landed I think the metal pole went through my ankle, I am trapped." He spoke.

The team could soon hear sirens as an Ambulance pulled up, Jeff and Dixie got out. Connie left Ethan and proceeded to climb out of the window she had opened before they had left. As she did this Jeff ran to her side to help her out.

"You all right princess?" He asked in his cheeky chappy mood.

"I'm fine, just a broken wrist and head injury. The others need help. Tess is fine completely unharmed, Lily has lost of sensation to her legs and pain in her back, Ethan is unconscious and has a slowing heart rate and Ash is trapped." Connie spoke before collapsing, Dixie helped her up and led her over to the fire crew that were setting up a triage.

"Dixie, get all the kit and call in the ED let them know who is involved and injuries so they can be prepared." Jeff spoke while looking at Lily and Ash.

After what felt like hours but was actually minutes fire crew had managed to get the cars window screen off and the car stable, Connie stood just outside the wreckage waiting for her team to be cut free.

Ethan was the first out and was moved straight to Tamzin and Big Mac's Ambulance as it pulled up. "Tams, get him in quick." Radio ahead to let Cal know he is coming in please." Jeff informed them.

Another 20 minutes and Lily was being put onto a spinal board by two firemen and Jeff, she was still crying and had several abrasions to her face. "Hey you don't cry Dr Chao, you are my ice princess." Connie smiled winking at her. This brought a small smile to her face and she grabbed hold of Connie who followed Lily and the two paramedics Tash and Nate to the nearby ambulance.

"Tess, you come in with Ash, and Dixie, if anything happens please ring the ED to let me know." Connie spoke to the two women who both nodded.

As they loaded Lily into the Ambulance, Tamzin and Big Mac arrived at the ED, Cal was first to run up to the main entrance where they were unloading Ethan from the back of the Ambulance.

"Cal, he's not good. He's been unconscious since the crash, pulse and heart rate is very low." Tamzin told them as he was wheeled in, as seen as he was the only doctor qualified enough he got to work treating his brother.

Back in the Ambulance the pain in Lily's back had gotten worse.

"Aaahh." She screamed Connie placed the oxygen over her face as it had gone pale before injecting her with another 5 of morphine.

At the scene they had started to smell smoke coming from the cars, "Jeff, go, leave me here." He shouted.

Jeff refused to budge and continued moving Ash towards the firemen. As they got him out and moved a explosion filled the air.

Jeff had been killed.

Dixie raced forward to where her husband lie motionless.

She felt for a pulse both in his neck and wrist but there wasn't any. "She grabbed a blanket off of the fireman and lied it over his body while she grabbed the trolley out the Ambulance, she wanted to take him back to the ED to get the death confirmed and to tell Tamzin.

"Dixie, I'm so sorry." Ash spoke as he sat in a chair opposite Jeff's bed.

"It's not your fault, you didn't ram into the side of the people carrier, and the other driver did." Dixie spoke sympathetically before starting the Engine and whizzing off to the ED.

When Lily arrived, news of the explosion had hit the ED so most of the gang had ran out to the Ambulance including Charlie, Rita and Max.

"Who have we got Connie?" Rita asked.

"This is Lily Chao, 28, passenger in the vehicle that was hit by a land rover. All her obs are normal, care needs to be taken as she has a severe pain in her back and loss of sensation from the waist down." Connie spoke as they wheeled Lily through the ED and into Resus.

"Right on my count, 1, 2, 3." Spoke Rita and they gently moved her over to the bed. Robyn moved the blanket off of her and that's when they all realised that Lily had in fact wet herself. Connie got straight to work setting up a catheter.

"Lily, Connie is just going to do a small procedure as you have wet yourself, she is going to insert a catheter." Charlie spoke to her squeezing her hand for support.

When the third and final Ambulance had pulled up in the ED Both Lily and Ethan had been moved upstairs so all the team were waiting for the arrival of Tess, Ash, Jeff and Dixie. As they pulled up they noticed something straight away was up because Dixie was driving and had red marks around her eyes, which were more obvious as she climbed out of the Ambulance and moved around to the back.

"Dixie, who is it?" A concerned Connie asked. Her head bandaged and wrist now wearing a support.

"Jeff, they couldn't get Ash out quick enough." she spoke before more tears left her eyes. Tamzin opened the Ambulance doors in shock still not believing it.

**The End. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading if you did please hit favourite and leave a comment for me.**


End file.
